Doctor Who The Time Controller
by The Master13
Summary: Martha Jones is stranded in the year 2113, UNIT. The Doctor arrives to investigate the strange happenings on a Moonbase, whilst a secret plan to manipulate the time vortex is underway...


"This is Captain McBest. I am calling Arnold 'Hacker' James from my crew's base on the moon. The readings for the energy we found underneath the ground are crazy! The energy is almost alive- the- the- oh god, my crew are dead!"

Arnold James was the Communications Officer on one of Earth's UNIT bases in England. He had just had his lunch break, and was preparing himself for any exciting news from the Moonbase. Unfortunately, even in the year 2113, signal can get bad. Really bad. As he received the shocking message from McBest, his heart sank. Why here? Why now? Ignoring the many other controls on his computer console, Arnold held a finger over a glowing red button for a few seconds, then let go. A static noise came from the speakers near the screens above the console, then he spoke to the captain.

"What are you talking about? How are they dead!?"

"I-I-I don't know!" McBest shouted. "The energy was too dangerous, we tried to get rid of it using a disintegration weapon, but it just wouldn't go! It aggravated and escaped its confinements. Three of my best crew members went insane and killed the others!"

"And then what!?"

"I had to kill the three of them! They were going to kill ME! I need help- fast! Please tell me you can get help?"

"As you should know our crafts cannot leave the Earth while they are being inspected by the authorities."

"Then what can we do!?"

"I'm sorry- you're breaking up. I can't- I can't-" The signal was getting worse. The sound was getting quieter, replaced by loud static noises. The screen quality changed, and turned off.

Arnold banged his fist on the console.

"Damn it!"

A slim black woman dressed in the same blue/black suit as Arnold came into the small console room, watching Arnold pant with fury.

"Hey, what's up, Arnold?" She put down her mug of tea and bent down, staring at the angry officer.

"McBest's crew. They're-they're dead! All of 'em! They found this energy stuff, and- and- it killed them all! Captain's got no chance of survival! It's too late!"

He rested his head on the console, sobbing. His colleague placed her hands over him, eyes watching the roof thoughtfully.

"Maybe it isn't, Arnold. Maybe it isn't." she reassured him. "There is someone who can help us."

The Doctor was moving quickly around the controls of the TARDIS, flicking switches, spinning dials, pulling levers, the usual actions. Only moments ago had he received a distress signal from the year 2113.

He was extremely excited- not because it was UNIT who were calling him, but because the one who sent the signal out was one of his closest friends, and had contacted him by phone to prove it was her- Martha Jones.

"Doctor?"

"Martha?"

"Doctor! Good to speak to you! Did you receive the signal I sent you from UNIT?"

"'Course I did, but what are you doing in 2113!? You should be- well- you know-"

"I know, Doctor. That's the other reason I've been trying to contact you! I'm stranded in this year! UNIT officers are still trying to work out how it happened."

"And what's the other reason you need me?" The Doctor wondered about the TARDIS console room, staring into space.

"Well, have you ever heard of a Moonbase built in 2110?"

"Oh, yes! How's that jolly ol' base going?"

"The base is destroyed, Doctor, and the crew are dead!" The Doctor's hand slowly came away from his ear. "Doctor? Doctor, are you there?"

"Be right back!" The Doctor ran to his controls and set co-ordinates to follow the distress signal. Soon, the TARDIS was flying through space towards Earth, 2113, Martha Jones waiting for him.

Martha was not an impatient person at times, but for once she really did feel like one. The Doctor obviously didn't know exactly where to go, so he's going to find an easier (but longer) way to find Martha. After what seemed like 10 minutes, a sudden breeze came from the nothingness of the corridor she stood in. Armed guards came behind Martha for safety, and the general for the UNIT base also followed behind them.

The blue police box came into view. The glistening light at the top was fading in and out, as the noise of the Time Vortex echoed throughout the base. The blue doors opened, and a man wearing small white trainers, a black pinstriped suit and long brown coat came through it, smiling at the familiar face in front of him.

"Doctor!" Martha ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Martha! How's things?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I'm stranded in the year 2113, it's been great."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"By the way, your hair seems to get darker every day." The Doctor looked in a small mirror next him.

"You're not wrong there." he murmured. The general behind Martha pushed past her and raised his hand.

"Don't salute!" the Doctor sighed. He already didn't like the man.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to shake your hand!" Now, he did like the man.

General Washington took the Doctor and Martha to the end of the long dark corridor, talking to him about the Moonbase incident.

"Arnold James received contact from Captain McBest earlier. McBest was begging for help. There was only enough time for the captain to explain what had happened on the Moon before the signal went haywire, and we lost contact completely.

"We assume he is dead, but we can't confirm that for sure. My soldiers have already readied a space suit in case you were willing to investigate?"

The Doctor stared at him. He then said "No thanks." and ran away, back to the TARDIS. Washington and Martha's faces were bewildered, as were the soldiers with them. A few minutes later the Doctor returned as they were just turning away to question his sudden escape. He was wearing his own orange spacesuit from Sanctuary Base Six, where he had still been with Rose.

"I've already got one, general." He smiled, teeth glinting. Martha laughed back, the general nervously doing the same. The Doctor was holding his spacesuit helmet against his stomach.

"OK, Doctor," Washington began. "you'll only be able to take the TARDIS to the Moonbase, as Earth's crafts are being inspected by the authorities for the time being. When you get there, there's already a force field over the entire area of the moon, so hopefully you won't need that helmet with you." He nodded his head at the helmet at the Doctor's waist.

"I'm going with you, Doctor." Martha blurted out.

"No." the Doctor and Washington said together. Martha scowled.

"I'm sorry, Martha, but while you're in this base, and a member of UNIT, I am in charge. I don't want you to risk your life, and you may be needed in the future after the Doctor's visited the base."

"You read my mind, general." the Doctor looked over Martha.

"But I've done this before, Doctor!"

"And I lost you!" the Doctor replied. "I lost Rose, because I trusted her to do something dangerous. I trusted you to spend a year planning to defeat the Master, and you barely escaped with your life." Martha looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Martha said. She walked away, the elevator door at the end of the corridor automatically opening for her. She sulkily pressed a silver button. The doors closed and a female voice spoke.

"GOING UP."

"Good luck, Doctor."

"You too. In case anything happens, take this." He gave him the sonic screwdriver. "Give this back to me when I return. By the looks of those recent photos from the base I don't think they'll be anything left to meddle with."

"What- what does this do, though?"

"Ask Martha." He left the general alone, opening the TARDIS doors, and closing them again. A boom sound made Washington jump, and the TARDIS faded away with the sound of the Time Vortex.

The TARDIS console screen flickered, and the Doctor searched for a Moonbase in 2113. He found the perfect match, and set the TARDIS to land on the destroyed base. Once everything was in order, all the Doctor had to do was choose which section of the base he wanted to land in. He picked one of the list randomly. He didn't know why. He just did. A message appeared beside the section he chose.

S4T

R4T

KFT

3FT

K4T- YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO LAND IN SECTION 'K4T'.

With that the TARDIS shook violently, and the Doctor set off towards the Moonbase.


End file.
